Harry Potter: Harry Potter Black's Misguided Adventure
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: (By request.)This is a short story during Harry's fourth year. In this story, Harry is Sirius' adopted son and lives in Black Manor away from school. The story takes place around the time of the Tri Wizard Tournament. This story tells how Harry adapts to the news and the results of his name being in the Goblet of Fire. (Alternative Universe- NOT strictly by the book)
1. Part 1

**Harry Potter-Black's Misguided Adventure**

( _This story is in a separate universe from my Child Prodigy stories although both have similarities. I received a request to do a short story about Harry during his fourth year. In this story, Dumbledore makes the announcement concerning the Tri Wizard Tournament in the middle of the first term, Sirius is Harry's adoptive Dad who lives in Black Manor while working for Magical Law Enforcement. Draco Malfoy is a friend and cousin of Harry's in this version of events) _This one is for you Ann Marie. Thank you for the request and the prompts.

* * *

 _ **Part 1:**_

 _ **Chapter 1** : The Announcement_

* * *

After the announcement to the students concerning the upcoming Tri Wizard Tournament, Harry listens to the chatter around him as the students begin their meal.

 _"_ I think it would be so wicked to participate in something such as this! Imagine competing against two rival schools. I would want to compete if I were seventeen!" he hears one student say to another. While listening to the conversation around him, Harry hears more support for the tournament and wishes for being allowed to enter.

"What about you mate? Would you want to enter if you were old enough?" Ron asks as he spears another slice of cake from the platter.

"I wouldn't! I would rather not have all these strangers come to our school. They're coming to class with us and be on our campus for months. I don't like the idea at all. I don't think it should be allowed." Draco replies having listened to the question.

"Malfoy, I was asking Harry. You weren't asked your opinion."

"I am a student and Harry's friend, Weasley. I can express my opinion as well."

"Ron, Draco, don't argue. Please, try to get along. Ron, Draco is my friend and also my cousin by adoption. I've told you this many times in the last three years. I've known Draco since I was five. Remember, I told you how we met not long after Dad adopted me from the Dursleys. He came back from an Auror training session in France and found out my Mum and Dad were dead. I'd been with the Dursleys six months before he was told. Since he was listed as my guardian on their will, I went to him. Soon after I found out Draco's mother and my Dad are cousins which makes the two of us cousins as well."

"i know the story, Harry. I just don't think it makes a difference. You may think of him as family if you wish." Ron answers snidely.

Ignoring Ron's attitude, Harry continues "Now, to answer your original question, NO. I would not like to participate in the tournament! I have enough to worry about already with exams and homework. Dad told me last weekend when he called me home that I had better spend more time on my schoolwork than Quidditch. My last three exams were scored low and I nearly got grounded for it!"

"You can't be grounded if you aren't at home." Ron replies.

"You are wrong about that Ron but I won't get into the details. Just trust me on this one. My Dad has a long reach." Harry answers grinning at his friends.

"Back to the tournament, the history of it was so interesting, don't you agree?" Hermione asks from the opposite side of the table. Not waiting for agreement she continues, "The fact that the tournament used to be held as far back as seven hundred years ago but was discontinued due to a high death toll was interesting. Morbid but interesting. Well at least we can be reassured no one will be killed this time. Headmaster Dumbledore said the heads of all three schools, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts along with the Department of Magical Games and Sports have worked together to find safe tasks for the competition."

"I would love to compete just for that prize money. I could use a thousand Galleons for my very own. I'd even give some to my family." Ron speaks up longingly.

"Generous of you, Ron. 'I'd even give some to my family.' What a considerate boy you are." Draco sneers from beside Harry.

"Stuff it, **_Draconis_**. No one wants to hear you."

"Watch it Weasel! Remember first year? Do you want to sick up slugs again?" Draco asks pulling his wand from his sleeve.

"Draco! Ron! Stop! Professor Snape is looking this way! You are going to wind up getting detention and losing points. Can't you two just try to get along? Besides none of you are even near the age limit so this is all a useless argument. You're only fourteen and you have to be at least seventeen to enter your name in the goblet." Harry asks tiredly.

"I bet the twins could help us with that. They can come up with a way around the age limit. I'll talk to them if you want, Harry. You have the best chance of the Gryffindors. You have all of those Quidditch skills plus your extra defense training with your Dad. You must know many ways to handle the tasks that the rest of us wouldn't know."

" _ **Ron. Listen!**_ _**I Do Not Want To Enter!**_ Even if I did want to, my Dad would _never_ allow me to participate. You know how strict he is about me keeping myself safe. I had to work hard just to convince him to let me participate in Quidditch! He's a bit of a worrier. I think it's from all the horrors he's seen working as an Auror all these years."

"Yeah, well I'll see you. I want to go find Fred and George to see what plans they might have for getting around the age limit. I know they'll come up with something good. I'll be back by curfew, Hermione. Don't say it." Ron says cutting off the girl as she says "Be sure to be .."

"I just don't want you to have any more detentions with Professor Snape. You've already had three and we've only been back five weeks! Are you trying to get a school record for the most detentions in one term?"

"Ha. Ha. Funny Hermione. I'm going now. Sometimes I really wish Dumbledore hadn't relaxed the rules about sitting at house tables. I have problems eating with a Slytherin present!" Ron replies stalking away from the table.

"Honestly, Ronald! You are so rude!" Hermione sends after the redhead.

"Ron has a mind and a Mum, Hermione. You don't have to be either one." Draco tells the scowling girl.

"I'm his friend! I have to keep him from outlandish schemes!" Hermione huffs.

"Outlandish schemes? Have you been hanging around Professor Snape lately? He sure uses that phrase often. I hear it a lot when I stay with him. 'Be sure not to engage in any outlandish schemes while in my home." Draco mimics the professor causing his friends to burst into nearly uncontrollable giggles.

"Watch yourself cousin. You let Professor Snape hear you and you'll be scrubbing cauldrons for a week!"

"Yes, I know Harry. My bum would suffer also. Disrespect isn't tolerated. You're lucky you don't have a relative at Hogwarts. With him being my Godfather, he feels it gives him a free pass to bash my backside when he decides I need it."

"You are fourteen not four. That punishment shouldn't be used now." Hermione adds to the conversation.

"Would you please go tell Uncle Sev. that for me, Hermione? He isn't aware of the age limit."

"My Dad isn't aware of the age limit either, Hermione. While you are explaining the rules to Professor Snape, how about floo calling my Dad and explaining it to him also?" Harry tells his blushing friend.

"Oh, you two! I would never do such a thing. Where's Neville?" Hermione asks changing the subject.

"He had a special project for Herbology he wanted to work on. He's down in one of the greenhouses. He said he's going to get something to eat later tonight. Let's go take a walk out by the Black Lake until curfew. I need some outside time tonight. Who's with me?"

"You go, Harry. I want to go to the library tonight. I just have to look up more about this Tri Wizard Tournament. I'll tell you all about what I find out."

"You do that, Hermione. I'll go with you Harry." Draco says as he finishes his second helping of Treacle Tart.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _The Hateful Goblet_

* * *

A few weeks after discovering Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament, the students learn the goblet has been brought into the Great Hall for the collection of names. Headmaster Dumbledore has called the students to the Hall for another announcement. Glancing around, Harry sees the visiting students are gathered together by school instead of mingling together with Hogwarts students. Briefly he wonders if they feel threatened in some way. As far as he knows, all Hogwarts students have been accommodating to the visitors, including them in study groups, attempting to be friendly just as the Professors requested of them.

"Good afternoon students. As you see we have the Tri Wizard Tournament Goblet on this pedestal. We have placed magical restrictions on the goblet and the area around it. There is no way around the age limit but you are welcome to try if you wish to suffer the consequences for breaking the magical rules. All students of age who wish to be considered for participation in the Tri Wizard Tournament are encouraged to write their name on the ballots provided and place them in the goblet. The Goblet of Fire will select the contestants, one from each school. The contestants will be announced during the Halloween feast at the end of this week. We will have more news of the tournament at that time. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Watching several of the seventh year students proudly walk up to the pedestal, sign their names and house with a flourish before dropping the parchment into the goblet, Harry turns to Ron.

"Did the twins find a way to enter?"

"They won't tell me but they are determined to try. They say they will be seventeen by the time the first task occurs so they should be allowed to enter. The prats won't listen to anyone. They asked Professor McGonagall for advice and she told them there was no getting around the age limit. I know they've been working late at night in the secret space we know of, trying to come up with a plan." Ron replies not giving away the location of their meeting place to anyone listening.

"Here they come. Just look over there by the grand entrance. I saw them leave soon after the goblet was brought in." Neville whispers to the group.

Turning to see what has the students tittering behind them, Harry and Ron see the twins walking their way.

"I don't know what they've done but look at their faces! They have aged ten years at least! They look old, like thirty!" Harry whispers to Ron.

* * *

As the boys watch, Fred and George stroll jauntily up to the goblet, fill out a ballot and drop it in. Smiling to each other, they turn to leave just as the goblet begins to shake and increase in size. Before either boy can move, they are bound by ropes that have suddenly shot out the sides of the goblet. Writhing on the floor, the teens see their ballots shoot up into the air before bursting into flames.

"I guess our ballots weren't acceptable, Gred." George says.

"Must not have been, Forge." Fred replies sorrowfully as the Headmaster approaches.

"Well boys, I told you there was no way around the age limit. You just had to try it though didn't you. Well, don't be alarmed, the spots will fade eventually."

"SPOTS?" The twins ask in unison before rolling over to face each other.

"George! You're covered in multi colored polka dots! What about me?" Fred asks anxiously.

"You, my brother, have the same problem. Plus your hair is now green, gold and red striped. You look like a Christmas ornament."

"Brilliant! I can't stand, however. Will someone help me up?"

"Come along boys, I'll see what I can do to reverse the spell. Personally, I think staying in this look should be a requirement for disobedience." Professor Snape tells the two as he and the Headmaster help the boys stand.

"Professor Snape will need to know what spell or potion you used boys. He can't reverse everything without that knowledge. You will tell him." Dumbledore instructs as he waves his wand banishing the ropes.

"Yes sir." The twins reply sadly. They realize the explanation of where certain potion ingredients came from is going to land them in multiple detentions at the best or a floo call home at the worst.

* * *

"Well, they sure know how to entertain, I'll say that for them." Draco tells his friends as they watch the twins follow Professor Snape out of the Hall.

"Yes, but I'm glad I'm not involved. They tried to get me to go in with them on this idea but I said I didn't want to do it. My Dad would seriously go mental on me if I tried to get around the age restriction. Besides, I don't want to be in the tournament at all." Harry replies as they head back to their dorm rooms.

"If you knew what they were up to, why did you ask if they'd found a way to enter?" Ron asks peevishly after Draco leaves them to go to his dorm.

"All I knew was they were going to come up with a plan and wanted me to do it with them. I said 'No' and never heard anymore about it. I may take risks sometimes when it comes to helping friends but I'm not mental, Ron. I know what my Dad would do to me if I even attempted to break the rules on this one."

"I still think you would be the best choice. You've had extra defense lessons with Professor Lupin and your Dad during the summer. You told me how they set up an obstacle course of magical objects for you to use to practice defensive spells or charms. What is it they are training you for if not this tournament?"

"Everyday life I suppose. Do you have your Charms essay ready for tomorrow? I'm done and if you are also we'll have time for a couple of rounds of Exploding Snap or a game of chess."

"I have to do two more feet on it and I'll be done. Hey, how 'bout I see yours and that'll help me finish fast?"

"No Ron, you can't cheat off of me. I'll wait for you to finish down here in the common room." Harry answers as they go through the portrait hole.

"Ronald Weasley, your Mother would be ashamed to hear you suggest cheating on schoolwork!" The two boys hear before the portrait swings shut.

"Better watch it, Ron. The Fat Lady might tell your Mum next time she visits Hogwarts." Harry whispers collapsing on the sofa in laughter at Ron's reply.

"A tattling portrait! That's all I need to go with three brothers who set out to make my school years more difficult!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** _Unexpected Halloween Surprise_

* * *

Once again finding himself in the Great Hall for a Halloween Feast, Harry smiles at seeing the tables loaded with treats. The floating jack-o-lanterns, orange and black tablecloths, decorations of cauldrons, the stereotype witches and ghosts from books or films, bats and the many costumed students make for a festive atmosphere.

"Hello Robin. How do you like my costume?"

"Hermione? You look fabulous! Where did you get such an elegant bejeweled dress?"

"You look great yourself, Robin Hood! I had my Mum send it to me. She sewed sequins all over the bodice and then made the skirt to puff out. Do you like the emerald color?"

"I do, but what or who are you supposed to be?"

"Wait until I put on the cape and headpiece. Now can you tell?"

"Umm, a princess?"

"No Harry! I'm Maid Marion! I dressed to go with you and the boys. If you are Robin Hood and his Merry Men, then you need a Maid Marion!" Hermione exclaims eyes beginning to tear up.

"Oh! Yes, of course, now I see it! You look smashing, Hermione!" Harry praises quickly before she can either sock him one or burst into tears depending on her mood.

"I know the character isn't really dressed so fancifully but I wanted to be different."

"You are definitely the best Maid Marion I know. Let's go join the Merry Men and have some of this feast! It won't be long before we find out who the contestants are for the tournament."

"Hi Robin and Marion, what do you think of my costume?" Neville asks as they join him at a table of sandwich fixings.

"I love it, Nev! You look just like a Mandrake plant. You won't scream like one will you?" Harry teases.

"No, you won't need earmuffs around me. I need a favor though. Would you make me a ham, salami with swiss and provolone cheeses and mustard sandwich? It's hard to move in this costume."

"I'll do it, Neville. Do you want fresh lettuce or tomato, maybe onions or something on it as well?" Hermione asks.

"Oh, yes. I would love to have tomato, lettuce, onions and pickles on it as well. Wait, not onions. I don't want to have onion breath."

"Hi mates, what are you doing with a sandwich, Nev? This is a Halloween feast not tea time with your Gran. You need to live it out and party heavy like the rest of us." Ron comments with a disgusted look at the sandwich his friend is eating.

"Ron, Nev can eat the sandwich and still have treats too. By the way those phrases are "live it UP and party HEARTY." My Dad told me those." Harry explains at the odd look he receives from Hermione and Ron.

"If you insist. I'm going to the desserts and load up a plate. Who's with me?" Ron asks.

"We'll go but I'm only eating one small dessert. I can't have too much sugar and get cavities. My parents would not like that one iota."

"It's HALLOWEEN! Did you not notice? You are allowed sweets on a night like this. Live it ou.. umm... _up_ , Hermione. We're only fourteen not forty. Worry about too much sugar when you grow old.

"You go ahead and rot your teeth and ruin your health if you like, Ronald Weasley. I'm going to take care of myself." Hermione answers with a disdainful sniff.

* * *

Before the two combatants can continue their argument, the Headmaster walks in. Casting a sonorous charm he begins to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us gather at the pedestal with the Goblet of Fire. It is time to reveal the contestants for the Tri Wizard Tournament! Join me in welcoming Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff to the ceremony."

As the applause dwindles, Dumbledore speaks again "There will be no squabbling or disrespect allowed for the Goblet's choices. When the name is called, that contestant will go into the adjoining room where we will discuss the first task and rules of the tournament. Everyone is required to participate if their name is chosen. Failure to do so will result in your magical ability becoming non existent."

Waving his wand, the Hall plunges into semi darkness with only the floating jack-o- lanterns shining. With Dumbledore's wand flourish over the goblet, it begins to glow increasing in size as it does so. Now shining brightly and the size of a large cauldron, blue white flames are appearing out the top.

As Harry, his friends and the other students watch, the flames suddenly turn red and a piece of parchment floats up out of the goblet. No one seems to breathe as Dumbledore reads the name before announcing the first contestant.

"The Goblet has chosen for Durmstrang first. The person representing this fine academic institution will be ... VICKTOR KRUM! Congratulations Mr. Krum. May you do your school proud. Please follow Professor Karkaroff to the room for further instructions."

"Congratulations Viktor!" several students call out over the applause as he makes his way out of the Great Hall.

As the goblet is shooting red flames once more, everyone quiets down to wait for the next name chosen. As another parchment flies out of the glowing goblet, Dumbledore announces "We have another contestant. Please congratulate Miss. Fleur Delacour from the excellent school Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime, you may escort Miss. Delacour to join Mr. Krum. Now we have one final contestant. Let us find out who will represent our wonderful Hogwarts. Whomever is chosen will represent ALL houses. There will be no rivalry between houses. This contestant is representing all of us and it appears we will find out who that person may be right now."

With the students eyes on the final parchment in his hands, Dumbledore looks up smiling as he reads the name.

"Our Hogwarts representative will be Mr. Cedric Diggory! Congratulations Mr. Diggory, you will do us proud. Go to the adjoining room with Professor Sprout and I will join you momentarily. Now we have our three contestants for our Tri Wizard Tournament. Let us remember that we will cheer on all of these contestants and may the best prepared be the final champion who will ..." Dumbledore stops speaking as the goblet roars to life once more shooting out a parchment.

Caught unaware, Dumbledore has to wait for the parchment to float back down as it went too high to reach. As he reads the name on the final parchment, his eyebrows lift questioningly. With a brief glance at the other faculty members he announces "It seems we have one more contestant this tournament. The goblet has chosen Harry Potter."

* * *

Hearing his name called but feeling he was daydreaming, Harry stands still. Becoming aware of people staring at him he looks to Draco. "Did he call my name?"

"Yes. I heard it too. You are one of the contestants. Did you put your name in somehow?" Draco asks as Hermione, Ron, Neville and others nearby wait for his answer.

"NO. I never put anything into the goblet. I never wrote anything on one of the ballots. Someone else did this. It must be a prank on me." Harry answers.

"Harry Potter-Black. Come here please." he hears Professor McGonagall call sternly. Forcing himself to move, Harry walks forward to stand in front of the Headmaster and his Head of House.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Harry, how did you put your name in? The age line was in place around this goblet and no one has ever succeeded in breaking it. How did you manage?" Harry hears the Headmaster ask quietly.

"Headmaster! That is not important! This child is only a fourth year, age of fourteen and small at that. He is in no way prepared to handle challenges designed for seventh year students! Something must be done to excuse him from this tournament!"

"Yes Minerva, I am fully aware of Harry's age and year. There is nothing we can do at this time. Harry, follow me and we'll join the other contestants." Dumbledore instructs as he places his hand on the flabbergasted and worried child.

* * *

Joining the other students in the selected room, Harry keeps his eyes on the floor after seeing the shock on their faces.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this? The host school is not allowed TWO contestants and this child looks twelve! He is too young! Did you or did you not have a 'magical age line and limit' around the Goblet of Fire?"

Glaring momentarily at the insult to his age, Harry relaxes as his Headmaster speaks.

"I did and yes, Harry is under the age limit but he is fourteen not twelve. At this time I have no other alternative but to include him. We will research to see if we can get him out of competing. Until then, let us discuss the tournament. Dumbledore answers Karkaroff's angry outburst.

* * *

After the meeting Harry leaves the room walking slowly. His mind is whirling trying to comprehend all that has happened in the last hour.

 _Just how did I go from enjoying the Halloween feast to being a contestant in the Tri Wizard Tournament?_ _What is Dad going to say about all of this? What am I going to do to get out of this horrible competition where I must compete or lose my magic? How am I supposed to compete against students three years older and more advanced in skills than me? Even with Dad's and Uncle Remus' extra training, I just don't feel near ready to take on seventh year students. What am I to do now? I don't think anyone believes I didn't put my name in! If someone is pranking me it is NOT funny!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Part 1 of this short story. Please review and Part 2, the conclusion will be up soon. What do you think Harry will do to solve this problem of his? What will Sirius' reaction be to the news his fourteen year old is now entered in the Tri Wizard Tournament?**


	2. Part 2

**Harry Potter-Black's Misguided Adventure: Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** _Reactions_

* * *

Numb and dazed, Harry walks back to the stairs to go to his dormitory when he is stopped by Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, you will come with me. We have some business to take care of in the Headmaster's office. Follow."

Obediently, Harry follows the swift moving dark robe in front of him soon finding himself at the Gargoyle, the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Whisting Whizbees" Snape enunciates clearly. Then putting his hand on Harry's shoulder, he pushes more than escorts him onto the revolving staircase.

"Sit, Mr. Potter. We will discuss this when the Headmaster arrives."

"Sir? I have no idea what is going on. Why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong, sir."

"You are here, Mister Potter because you are an arrogant foolish child who believes he can flaunt the rules once again! Did you not learn from the Chamber incident? How about the time you found the stone? Last year it was the Buckbeak fiasco! Do you have a plan to find yourself in a dangerous situation for _**every single year**_?" The last three words shouted at the scowling child.

Before Harry has time to answer, the door opens and Sirius walks in followed by Headmaster Dumbledore. With a glance at his Dad's face, Harry has to swallow and blink rapidly to stop the irritating tears recently formed.

* * *

"Harry? What is going on? How did you get chosen for the Tri Wizard Tournament?" Sirius asks.

"Your child has a death wish! He needs discipline! I swear Black, Potter is a reincarnation of his birth father. He seeks out danger as a moth seeks light!" Severus scoffs.

"Severus, I appreciate your concern but I do not appreciate you belittling my son by shouting at him or your comments just now." Sirius replies as Harry speaks up.

"My name is **not** Potter. My name is **Potter-Black**. Why did the parchment list me as Potter and why do you continue to call me that? Err, Sir?" Harry adds at the scolding look he's receiving from his Dad.

"Harry James! There is no reason to be disrespectful. Now, how did your name get into the Goblet? Did you use a potion or spell? How did you get around the age line?"

"I didn't Dad. I did not put a ballot into the Goblet at all. I never even wrote one. Honest, Dad. I didn't want to enter the tournament!"

"Did you have someone older enter for you, Harry?" Dumbledore asks having listened to the conversation.

"No Sir. I didn't enter and I didn't have anyone else enter for me. I don't _know_ how my name went in! I don't want to compete, Dad. Please get me out of it." Harry replies looking at his Dad.

"Headmaster, he is too young. The age limit is seventeen and he is fourteen. I do _not_ give permission for him to compete." Sirius exclaims firmly.

"Be that as it may Sirius, there is nothing I can do. The rules clearly state all school contestants chosen **must** compete or lose their magical ability."

"You will find a way to remove Harry from the competition or I will remove him from this school! If he isn't enrolled he can't compete!" Sirius responds firmly.

"Now Sirius, be reasonable. Harry is a fine athlete. I'm sure he is capable of handling the tasks. He's proven himself to be very resourceful over the last few years." Dumbledore soothes the irate man in front of him.

"Resourceful or not, I can and will withdraw my son from this school! If it takes moving out of the country to keep him safe, I will do that also! You and your officials can take the Tournament and ram it up your ... " Sirius swallows the word he was about to say as Harry grabs his arm.

"NO DAD! I CAN'T LEAVE HOGWARTS! I WON'T AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT I WILL DO! IT IS MY CHOICE!" Harry shouts completely losing control due to frustration and anxiety.

"Harry James Potter-Black! You do not raise your voice to adults. I am your parent, I make the decisions regarding your future."

"But Dad, this isn't reasonable. I did not enter my name and I am going to be punished anyway! You always say to be reasonable but you aren't doing it!" Harry answers back while stomping his feet in anger as several of Dumbledore's glass trinkets shatter.

"Harry James! Get control of yourself, your magic is responding to your emotions." Sirius scolds the boy who is now clinching his fists and glaring.

"Let all the glass explode, he can buy new if he can't repair them. I _won't_ leave!" Harry replies as he deliberately sweeps his arm across a nearby table causing a decorative clock to sail across the room to shatter against a wall.

"Control your child, Black. He's destroying the Headmaster's prized possessions! Not to mention putting us in harm's way by flying glass!" Severus snaps angrily.

" **Harrison!** You are behaving as a seven year old! You will do as I tell you without temper tantrums! Perhaps you need to come home for the night young man! If you can't show control, we will apparate home and I will use the known cure for temper tantrums and backchat! It's been several months but I don't believe you have forgotten how we handle this, have you?"

* * *

"Harry. Sirius. Please both of you calm down. This isn't getting us to a solution. Sirius, Harry is just as overwrought by this as you are. I believe him when he says he didn't enter, don't you?" Asks a new voice in the room.

"Remus? When did you come in?" Sirius asks.

"Somewhere between ' _If he isn't enrolled_ ' and you threatening to ' _use the known cure_ ', I believe." Remus says with a smirk as he walks across to put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Leaning down he whispers to the child fighting to control his emotions " _It will be alright, Harry. Let's calm down, everything will work out, you need to calm yourself now, remember our lessons. That's good, breathe in, breathe out, I feel your magic responding. Now don't you have something you need to say to your Dad and Professors?"_

"Dad? I am sorry for shouting. I didn't enter and I don't know how my name was entered. I don't want to leave school, my friends are here. Headmaster, Professor Snape, I apologize for my actions. I'll pay for the damages out of my pocket money."

"I believe you and I'm sorry too. I responded in frustration also. We will not make any final decisions now. Try to continue on as you have and not worry too much. I will be working to find a way out of this. There must be some way to stop you from being required to compete. We have a few weeks to work on it." Sirius says softly reaching out to rub the boy's hair.

* * *

"Well this has been a tiring meeting. Harry, you are dismissed to your dorm. We will discuss the tournament again at a later time. Professor Lupin, thank you for coming back to mediate the argument. It's always good to have you back. We miss you here at Hogwarts. Won't you reconsider teaching again?"

"No thank you, Headmaster. My work is in a different area now. Sirius, I will help you with your search for solutions to stop Harry from having to compete. You really don't want to resort to withdrawing him from Hogwarts. That would just be more than he can take right now. You were the same way as a boy, remember?"

"I do, but I also know I will do whatever I must to see to Harry's safety. If it comes to withdrawing my son from school and friends, then that's what I will do. Let's hope we don't have to take drastic measures. I'll be speaking to the committee also. I have some things to say to those men and they are going to listen!"

"Now Sirius, don't go in all angry and explosive to the committee. It won't make you look very ..." Dumbledore trails off at the searing look he's receiving from Sirius.

"I am Lord Black and as such I do have a say in what goes on in this school. Do not make me pull rank here. I may just find a way to cancel the Tournament! Good day." Sirius replies barely refraining from slamming the door as he leaves.

"Remus? You'll talk to him won't you? Make him see the tournament and letting Harry compete is the best for Harry and the school?"

"No, I won't. I'm in complete agreement with Sirius on this matter, Headmaster! Good day, Gentleman. I can't say it was a pleasure." Remus answers as he turns and follows his friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** _Repercussions_

* * *

The repercussions of having his name appear out of the Goblet are more than Harry expects. The following morning he awakens alone in the dorm. All of his roommates seem to have been ready early. Finding it strange that even Ron is awake and has apparently left him for breakfast, Harry prepares for the day.

Walking into the Great Hall, he spots Ron, Hermione, Fred and George sitting with each other at one end of Gryffindor table. Taking a seat next to Ron, he begins to add breakfast foods to his plate. Waiting for a break in the conversation, he asks "Ron? What are you doing up and dressed before me? Why didn't you wake me? I wouldn't go to breakfast without waking you."

"So, Fred, George, did you hear Viktor Krum is the favorite to win? We must get to know him better. If he's going to be the champion, I'll want an autograph. I think I want one anyway. He's such a good Quidditch player from what I've heard." Ron says around a big bite of sweet bread.

"Ron, don't be so rude. You are disgusting when you talk as you chew!" Hermione scolds.

All of this seems normal to Harry as it goes on every morning. Ron does something disgusting or rude to get Hermione to scold as it gets her attention. What isn't normal is he is being ignored.

"Guys? I'm here too. Isn't anyone going to even speak to me? What is going on?" Harry asks as his friends continue their breakfast and talk without acknowledging him.

"Did someone say something? I thought I heard a voice." Ron says looking around in pretend puzzlement.

"Ron! I'm right here beside you. Are you ill? Can't you see?" Harry asks becoming alarmed.

"Ah, yes. The Cheater is here. Look everyone! The famous Harry Potter has graced us with his honorable presence! We should all bow down to his highness The Cheat of Hogwarts!" Ron says loudly causing some students to snicker.

"Ron! I never cheated!" Harry exclaims, shocked at his friend.

"You told us a lie, Harry. You kept saying you didn't want to enter the tournament and then put your name in. What magic spell did you learn to get around the age line? How did you get past the limits that were set on the Goblet?" Hermione says angrily.

"I never put my name in that Goblet! I swear it! I said I didn't want to be involved and I mean it! Can't you see that someone set me up?"

At the glares and whispers that follow his declaration, Harry leaps to his feet and hurries out of the Hall.

Deciding to go on to class, he heads to the Greenhouse.

* * *

Happily finding Neville already there he greets his friend.

"Good morning, Neville. What kind of plant will we be working with today, do you know?"

"Hi, Harry. I don't know yet. We have to wait for Professor Sprout. You must be worried about the first task. I would be. How did you get around the rules? I thought you had to be seventeen to enter."

"Nev! Not you too. I don't want to be in the stupid Tournament! I didn't enter my name and no one will listen!"

"I'm listening." Neville replies gently placing his hand on Harry's arm in reassurance.

"So am I, Harry" the boys hear behind them.

"Draco. You don't believe I entered secretly?"

"No, I don't. I saw your face when your name was called. I know what you look like when you are pretending to be innocent. I've been around when you pulled that act on your Dad. That was pure shock I saw not pretend shock. How did your Dad take the news? I saw him leaving yesterday."

"Not too well. He's really angry. I'm not completely convinced he believes me. I just don't know what I'm going to do to convince people I'm innocent."

"Well, I'm sure Uncle Sirius will come around. He doesn't stay cross long. Let's go sit down. The rest of the class is coming in."

* * *

Leaving Herbology, Harry and Draco walk together while everyone else huddles together either ahead or behind them. Harry can catch parts of their conversations.

 _"He JUST HAD to take the fame again."_

 _"That Potter-Black, always doing something for attention! Same thing last year. Trying to get all the glory with attention."_

 _"He wants attention and doesn't want our House to shine. Cedric is the Hufflepuff contestant and the one that was chosen for Hogwarts. Not Potter-Black. He shouldn't be taking the glory from Cedric!"_

Feeling overcome with emotions, Harry whispers "I'm going to the Owlery for the rest of today. If anyone asks, I'm sick. It's a good thing we only had double Herbology and it's Half Day Friday. I don't want to be around people." before turning to go around to a different entrance closer to the staircase leading to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

By the following Wednesday morning, Harry feels as if he is living in a different world. Nev and Draco are the only people besides his Professors who continue to acknowledge his existence. No matter how many times, he has explained in a group of his fellow students, how he is innocent of all charges, they continue to make fun and chastise him. The talk has spread to all houses and even those who don't whisper about him in his presence, are shooting ugly looks at him or turn their backs as he walks by.

That morning at breakfast, several students were wearing badges that flashed LIAR, CHEATER or YOU STINK, whenever he came near. None of the badges went off if an adult was nearby so no one was reprimanded.

"Draco, tell Professor Snape, I'm sick. I'm going to go to the dorm and sleep. I couldn't get any rest last night because Ron kept casting charms to cause me to either itch or be too warm or cold. I don't feel like going to sit through another glaring session. If I get detention for not going to class, so be it! I don't care! No one but you and Nev will care if I'm not there. Ron and Hermione aren't even speaking to me now." Harry says as his friend follows him out of the Hall for class.

"I'll tell him you said you were sick and didn't get any sleep last night. I'm sure everything will be better soon. Have you heard from your Dad? Does he know what to do to get you out of this?"

"I haven't heard anything. I think he's angry and disgusted with me too. Oh, look. Now there are banners about me." Harry says pointing to the banner hanging over the stairs. Looking up, Draco reads the flashing message "Potter- Black will be known as a CHEAT not a CHAMPION!" As the boys watch the message changes to "HARRY POTTER STINKS OF LYING"

"Harry, just ignore it. Someone is jealous and playing a prank." Draco tries consoling his friend.

"It's no use. They're not going to believe anything different!" Harry replies, rushing up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Entering the Potion's classroom, Draco looks to see if his Uncle is in the room yet. Finding no professor in sight, he approaches Hermione and Ron at their table.

"You two are disgusting! True friends believe each other no matter what! You should stop treating Harry so meanly and be kind as he did nothing. I know he is innocent and you should know it too. **You watch yourselves or you'll be sorry!** " Draco says the last as Professor Snape enters the room.

Wilting under the glare he receives for shouting, he takes his seat next to Neville for the day.

"Where is Mr. Potter-Black and Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" Professor Snape asks the class.

"We don't know sir." Hermione answers after no one else responds, just as Draco raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Do you know the whereabouts of the missing students?"

"I don't know about Justin, sir. Harry isn't feeling well from lack of sleep. He went to bed. I'll catch him up on the lesson, sir. "

"See to it you do just that. See me after class, please." Professor Snape answers leveling a look on several whispering students.

"Yes sir." Draco answers.

* * *

"What did you need to talk to me about, sir?" Draco asks after the last student scurries out of the Potion's Lab. Today's class has been particularly trying with his Uncle seeming to be in a foul mood and taking points for every small misstep. He himself had twenty points taken just for not slicing his dandelion roots thin enough. Usually a mistake such as that would not be serious enough to warrant more than a correction instead of point loss.

"Why are you angry at Granger and Weasley? I myself, am often perturbed at them but you are not. What is going on?"

As Draco finishes telling his Uncle how Harry has been treated by the students, Severus frowns in thought.

"Is this why he didn't come to class today? He didn't want to be ridiculed before and after class?"

"Partly, I think. Also he was really upset by the banner and badges I told you about. Everyone but me and Nev has been treating him terribly. He didn't lie or cheat. He did not put any ballot in the Goblet. I know he didn't."

"How do you know he didn't put his name in? Did you have something to do with this?"

"No sir. I promise, I did nothing. Why would I want my friend and cousin to be in something that could get someone killed? You've told me stories about the tournaments of long ago. I didn't and wouldn't enter myself or anyone else even if we were able to compete. You'd skin me, if I did!"

"You have that right, young man! So would your Father for that matter."

"I will talk to the Headmaster. We will put a stop to Harry being tormented." Severus tells the boy not realizing he used Harry's first name.

"Yes sir. May I go or do I have detention?"

"You are free to leave."

* * *

While Harry is being submitted to the worst week of his Hogwarts career, his Dad is on a mission. Sirius has called a meeting with the committee members at the Office of Magical Games to explain the problem. After listening to his speech the members refuse to let Harry out of his commitment.

"Mr. Black, that is to say Lord Black. Our hands are tied. The rules of the Tournament are clear. Any student whose name is put forth by the Goblet of Fire must compete or lose their magic. I understand your point. Harry is fourteen and I agree that is too young but there is nothing we know of to stop this. I am sorry." the head officer explains.

"What if the ballot was improperly filled out? What if the name of the person on the ballot was not the legal name?" Sirius asks.

"Well if that were the case then we would say the student was eliminated for not using his true name."

"Thank you sirs. You have helped me solve my mystery. I request that we have another meeting as soon as I floo call. I will see you then."

Leaving the men staring after him, Sirius heads straight to Gringotts.

"Mr. Fredricks, I need to access my personal vault. Here is my key and I will submit to your scans also. I am not under polyjuice so any scan you complete will show I am Sirius Black."

* * *

After attempting breakfast, Harry trudges towards his dorm room for retreat once more, he is extremely frustrated. No matter how many times he has explained to anyone who will listen, no one but Draco and Nev believe he had nothing to do with being chosen for the Tournament. Tired of the taunting, whispering and the kids turning their backs on him he has decided to go home to Black Manor. If he gets in trouble with his Dad, so be it!

Walking swiftly, he goes into Professor McGonagall's office. Knowing she is in class as it is his class she is teaching, he throws the floo powder in, steps into the magical flames calling out Black Manor and is whisked home. Once home he steps out of the fireplace into the formal living room calling "DAD? I'm home. Are you here?" Not getting a response and feeling the emptiness of the home, he goes up to his bedroom to wait for his Dad.

Stretched out on the soft blue bed coverings he gazes around the room. The walls are cream with one wall covered in photos, clippings and posters of various famous Quidditch stars. The ceiling has been painted to show a light blue sky with drifting clouds and every now and then a figure on a broom zips in and out of the clouds chasing a golden snitch. the long bookcase has been gradually filled with his favorite books and one shelf holds baskets full of drawing materials, games, plus odds and ends he's collected.

Today none of the many fabulous possessions interest him. After waiting an hour for his Dad, Harry heads downstairs. Entering his Dad's office, he is drawn to the tall cabinet at the far end of the room. Standing in front of it, he ponders the consequences of what he's about to do. Deciding whatever happens is worth it just to stop thinking of his troubles, he pulls his wand.

Pointing at the locked glass doors he intones "Alohomora" waiting to see if the opening charm works, Harry isn't surprised when the doors remain locked. Knowing his dad wouldn't put a key anywhere near, Harry examines the lock. Seeing it's very old and a skeleton key might work, he quickly transfigures one from a quill. Smiling as the lock clicks, he reaches in takes out a bottle with glowing orange liquid and unscrews the top. Not bothering to find a glass, he tips the bottle up and swallows. Gasping a little at the tart taste, he swigs some more. It isn't long before all memories of flashing banners and badges taunting him, friends abandoning him, people whispering every time he passes a group and stern looks from professors are all lost in a fuzzy happy feeling. Stretching out on the floor, he smiles as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Having secured the registered document he wanted from his vault, Sirius returns home to pick up two more documents before heading back to the Office of Magical Games. Walking into his office, he sees Harry passed out on the floor, a bottle of his imported liquor beside him.

"HARRY!" Checking to be sure the child is breathing, Sirius begins to talk to him. "Wake up son! Harry? Come now, time to open your eyes." Shaking him slightly as he drips water from the conjured pitcher into Harry's face, Sirius sees the boy's eyes open.

"Wherrr Whattt's? HMM skeepee, Donnnn wannna waaakkke, skkkeeeep." Harry complains.

"Let's get you to your room. Mitzy will stay with you while I go get something to make you feel somewhat better."

A few minutes later, Sirius has the hangover potion he kept in the office mixed into a glass with a splash of pumpkin juice. "Here son, drink. You will feel some better after you drink this and sleep. We will have a long discussion about your behavior tonight when you wake again." Sirius says as he tips the glass to Harry's mouth.

"Mitzy, please stay with him and if anything should happen, call for me. He should sleep until I get back. I'll be at the Office of Magical Games and then Hogwarts." Sirius tells the elderly house elf.

"Yes sir, Mr. Sirius. Mitzy will stay with young Harry who is sleeping off drinking. Bad boy to drink Papa's whiskey! Papa raised him better and Mitzy will scold!"

"You do that, Mitzy. He deserves to hear all about his foolishness. I'll be home in at least two hours. If he gets sick, call for me and I'll come home."

* * *

That evening having completed a successful trip to Hogwarts and his confrontation with the Magical Games Committee, Sirius is feeling much more relieved than he has in a week. Walking into Harry's room he finds the boy awake and reading. A plate and glass are on the desk beside him showing he's been able to eat.

Seeing Sirius enter, Mitzy quietly makes her way out, pausing only to say "Boy much better, sleeps, ate, not ill but says stomach aches."

Nodding, Sirius replies "It's to be expected, thank you Mitzy. Have a good evening and I'll see you in the morning." before he approaches the child pretending to be engrossed in his book.

"Hello son, how are you feeling?"

"Some better, Dad. Are you mad at me?" Harry replies forcing himself to meet the stern eyes staring at him.

"I'm not angry but I am not pleased either. I want an explanation. What caused you to leave school without letting anyone know where you were, break into my liquor cabinet and drink until you passed out? You know alcohol is strictly forbidden to anyone under the age of seventeen!"

"I wanted to escape and forget. It's been horrible since my name came out of that stupid Goblet. I have had all I can take, Daddy. I just want to stay home until the Tournament is finally over! You can homeschool me!"

"Tell me about what has happened. Then we will talk about what went on today."

* * *

"I do understand how the treatment you have had at school can make you feel alone and want to withdraw, Harry. However, there were other ways to handle this. You could have talked to Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster, you could have contacted me and let me know what was happening. I would have helped you find a solution. The path you chose has only led you into trouble." Sirius states after listening to Harry's tale of how he's been treated at school.

"Choosing to drink is not something I will allow my fourteen year old to do. You know how I feel about this, Harrison James! No, no excuses!" Sirius cuts off the boy who says "But Dad they were all.."

"Alcohol is like a poison to someone your age. You drank until you needed a potion to counterbalance the effects. You drank so much your body put you into a sleep all of which is extremely dangerous. I'm lucky to have had the potion on hand and to have come home when I did. You could have seriously harmed yourself today."

"Yes sir. I'm really sorry, Dad. I won't drink again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I'm sure you will drink when you are of age but not before. Harry, this can't go without punishment, you know that."

At Harry's brief nod, he continues. "For the next two months you are grounded to this house every weekend. You will come home after your last class on Friday and return early Monday morning in time for your first class. No Hogsmeade trips, no visits to friends, nothing but school and home for two months."

"Daaaaaddd! That's too long! It'll be after Christmas by the time I get to do anything!"

"Would you like me to add a sore bum to the list? I can easily accommodate that as well! I'm not sure you don't deserve one!"

"No sir, please. I'll take the grounding and won't complain. I'm too old for it."

"You aren't if you still do things that deserve a spanking! Drinking, leaving school without permission or telling anyone where you were. You had the Professors frantic, they were trying to contact me when I walked in."

"I'll apologize and won't do it again. I promise. I was upset about the Tournament."

"I have some news for you about the Tournament. You are not going to be required to participate. I was able to convince everyone you are legally not required to compete."

"How, Dad?" Harry asks, trying not to sound too excited.

"The rules state a contestant must use their legal name to enter. Since the ballot had Harry Potter and your legal name is Harrison James Potter-Black you are disqualified. I took your new birth certificate with the Gringotts seal, plus your Ministry approved adoption certificate to the Office of Magical Games. The committee ruled you are disqualified. Headmaster Dumbledore has already made the official announcement to the students. You are cleared from competition with no consequences."

"The new birth certificate has your name and Daddy's name as Father, right?"

"Yes, both of us are listed as Father and Lily is listed as Mother. I also had your parent's will with me in case I needed proof they intended for me to adopt you if something happened. It wasn't needed. Now we have that settled so you will be back in school on Monday. I will keep you here tomorrow and through the weekend."

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later:**

"I can't imagine what he was thinking! Why would he put the name in the Goblet that way?"

"I don't know Ron but I am just happy he was found out. He is suspended from school for the rest of the term for putting another student in danger." Hermione replies as she, Ron, Draco, Neville and Harry sit by the lake.

"Harry? Don't you have something to say?" Draco asks.

"I don't know Justin's brother Thomas. Justin Finch-Fletchley seems nice enough so why would someone I don't even know want me to compete in the Tournament?"

"I heard he was doing it for a prank. He thought you'd be disqualified because of your age. He told the Headmaster he thought it would be a lark to put you in with the older kids. His Dad came and took him home. He's not allowed back until February." Hermione answers.

"It wasn't a lark. It was the worst time since my parent's were killed! I thought I was going to either die or lose my magic and you all wouldn't talk to me! Now it's over so let's talk about something else, alright?"

"Yes, let's talk about the first task. What'dya think it'll be?"

"RON!" Ron hears from all of his friends as Harry shakes his head.

* * *

 _ **This is the conclusion of the story. Please let me know what you think of it.**_


End file.
